1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus which automatically receives data.
2. Related Background Art
Apparatus for communicating signals through a telephone line, speech communication apparatus for transmitting and receiving speed signals and data communication apparatus which transmits and receives data such as image signals are known.
When data is to be automatically received in a speech communication apparatus, an automatic telephone receiver is used, and when it is to be automatically received by the data communication apparatus, a facsimile machine is used. The automatic telephone receiver and the facsimile machine are separate units. Accordingly, when one of the units is used, only one of the speech signal and the image signal can be received.
When the automatic telephone receiver and the facsimile machine are combined into one unit, it is necessary to switch the apparatus from receiving a speech signal to receiving an image signal by a switch. Because an operator must manipulate the switch, such an apparatus is cumbersome.